


what happens in jeju

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beach House, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mxrarepairingsbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: By the time Changkyun arrives, all the good, single beds in the house have already been taken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'ocean/beach' square

By the time Changkyun arrives, all the good, single beds in the house have already been taken.

“There’s a futon in Kihyun’s room,” Minhyuk, the host, explains with a dazzling, bright-eyed smile. His hair is slightly frazzled like it had air-dried recently after being tossed about in the salt water of the ocean, as white as his teeth. Scrunchy. “Or you can take the couch.”

Changkyun eyes the grey, L-shaped couch and watches as a boy with huge shoulders and stacked muscles spills a full plate of grilled meat onto one of the cushions and then, after daintily picking up the meat with his fingers and putting the slices back onto his plate, proceeds to wipe the couch down with a napkin before giving up and leaving the meat juices there to stain the fabric. “Who’s Kihyun?” Changkyun asks.

Minhyuk’s smile grows even wider. “He’s another guest! Actually, I think you guys are from the same area in Seoul? Which is cool. Here, I’ll introduce you. Everyone’s kind of already drunk so I’m sure you’ll get to know them all real soon.”

The house is sprawling and huge but still homey and modest, despite its size. Minhyuk shows him the kitchen, the living room where a few boys are gathered playing a card game that involves a lot of shouting and taking shots, and the deck behind the living room that overlooks the beach and the ocean. The sun is just setting, the light reflecting off the waves. There are a few more sober-ish looking boys on the deck, enjoying the view and nursing their beers and holding more intimate, quieter conversations against the soundtrack of waves lapping against the shore, and they all turn to look when Changkyun walks through the sliding door.

“This is Changkyun!” Minhyuk announces cheerily. “I’m just going to show him where to put his things first.”

The boys raise their beers in salute, varying degrees of smiles on their faces. There’s one boy on the deck whose smile is small but full and gentle and Changkyun is somehow drawn to him, and when their eyes meet he feels his cheeks heat up just from that shared glance. He waves, and Changkyun waves back feebly before Minhyuk is ushering him back inside.

“That was Hoseok,” Minhyuk says with a knowing grin. “I put Kihyun and Hoseok upstairs. I’m sure you’ll all get along great.”

.

Changkyun found out about the House through Seungkwan, who would not shut up about it -- for _weeks_ \-- until they had both signed up to go on a weekend. Every few weekends, the owner of the house put it up for rent and inevitably someone somewhere would organize a party. Usually a singles party. “My dad said he met my mom at this house,” Seungkwan had said. "It's tradition."

But then Seungkwan had gone on a few dates with this boy from his Lit class named Vernon or Bonan or something and had told Changkyun the night before their flight to Jeju was leaving that he would no longer be going to the House.

“I have a boyfriend, now,” Seungkwan said. “So what’s the point in me going?” 

“I don’t know,” Changkyun had returned, “Moral support? To be a good friend? You’re the one who wanted us to go. And I’m not going to lose all the money I paid and pull out.”

Seungkwan snickered and Changkyun turned red and Seungkwan had said, “I told Hansol I’d go to some game with him this weekend. Sorry.”

And that had been that.

And now Changkyun is here and doesn’t know anyone and, knowing himself, this weekend is probably going to be a wash and he’s going to find himself alone on the beach for the majority of it because his aversion to being social isn’t something that can be overcome easily. It took Seungkwan ages to become Changkyun’s friend and that was only because Seungkwan was relentless.

Minhyuk guides Changkyun up the stairs, chattering the whole way. “So there’s a master bedroom on the first floor that I took with Hyunwoo? And another smaller bedroom that I put Wonwoo in with Mingyu. And in the last bedroom downstairs I put Hyungwon, Jooheon, Soonyoung, and Jeonghan. They’ve got bunk beds. Um, upstairs is Kihyun and Hoseok and you. Also Jisoo. He got here first and took the only room with a single bed in it...Anyway how was it getting here? Any trouble?”

Changkyun snaps to attention, having zoned out a bit through Minhyuk’s list of names and bedrooms. “Uh, yeah it was fine. The cab I took knew exactly where the house was.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says. “That’s awesome.” He laughs. “Soonyoung ended up arriving with Wonwoo? And they took a cab but it went way in the wrong direction. They went in circles. Poor kids. Anyway, here’s you.”

Minhyuk knocks on the door to the bedroom closest to the landing of the stairs and doesn’t wait for a response before opening it, and they are met with a half-naked boy with his arms over his head as he shrugs on a shirt by the bed. Changkyun’s focus zeroes in on the boy’s abs, slim but cut and defined, before the shirt covers them. And then there’s the boy’s face. Those cheekbones. That jawline. That sharp nose. The boy smiles and crinkles form beside his eyes and Changkyun’s heart wants to leap out of his chest into the other boy’s hands. He’s too cute, with that smile and his tousled black hair and the blush on his cheeks.

“Minhyuk! Wait before entering?” the boy says, his voice sweet like a drizzle of honey.

“What’s the problem? Not like there’s anything you should be ashamed of.”

“It’s just decent,” the boy teases. He smiles at Changkyun and strides towards him, hand outstretched. His hair looks slightly wet, and he smells fresh and minty. Just showered. Changkyun swallows, taking his hand and letting him shake it. “I’m Kihyun,” Kihyun says. “It’s nice to meet you…?”

“Chang--” Changkyun says, voice breaking. He clears his throat and says deeper, “Changkyun.”

Their fingers, where they touch, fit together perfectly.

.

Minhyuk leaves Changkyun to unpack, and Changkyun stands there with his duffel bag over his shoulder and watches as Kihyun turns down the covers on his queen-sized bed. There isn’t much to this room, just the bed and a nightstand next to it, and a wardrobe in the corner. Kihyun has opened all the windows, the breeze coming off the water flowing through the room and the warm light of the late-afternoon sun illuminating everything inside. No futon in plain sight.

“I thought Hoseok was in this room, too?” Changkyun asks, dropping his duffel and nearing the bed, ducking down underneath it to see if the futon is there. It is. With effort, he grits his teeth and starts to pull the dense futon out from underneath the mattress.

“Here, let me help,” Kihyun says, ducking down also and taking the slippery edges of the futon into his grip. “He is. We’re sharing the bed,” Kihyun explains.

With a final yank and thud, the futon slips out and Changkyun lands hard on his bottom. “And you’re both cool with that?” Changkyun asks, standing and rubbing his sore butt.

Kihyun goes to the wardrobe and opens it, emerging from it with an armful of sheets, a pillow, and a blanket. He transfers these over to Changkyun with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. “Of course, why wouldn’t we be?”

“Oh it’s just,” Changkyun begins uncertainly, wondering if his naivete is showing, “you’ve only just met...and all…”

Kihyun laughs and Changkyun’s ears go red. To distract himself from the embarrassment, Changkyun finds the fitted sheet in the pile Kihyun handed him and starts to wrestle the light blue fabric over his futon. Kihyun bends down to help and says quietly, “He’s my boyfriend, actually.”

Changkyun looks up with wide eyes. “But I thought you had to be single to be here,” he says, not unkindly. Just a little baffled. He thought he knew the house rules.

Kihyun tilts his head with a little secret smile tucked into the corners of his lips. “Single, or open to new things?”

His husky voice makes a shiver trail down Changkyun’s back. “I see,” Changkyun squeaks.

They finish putting the fitted sheet over the futon, and Kihyun helps Changkyun straighten out his blanket also, humming a little tune under his breath the whole time. Changkyun can’t stop stealing glances at him, at his cute pout when he finds the fitted sheet has not cooperated with one corner of the futon, at him combing his hair back from his forehead with his fingers, at his narrow shoulders and slim wrists.

When they are done setting up Changkyun’s bed, Kihyun finds him staring, and smirks. He stands and stretches, his shirt riding up just enough to tease Changkyun with a view of his stomach again.

“Let’s get some food before all the guys have eaten it all,” Kihyun says, reaching out with a hand and motioning for Changkyun to take it as he takes him down the stairs, “and I want you to meet Hoseok, too.”

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun takes him into the kitchen where, on the big dining table stretching nearly from one side of the kitchen to the open living room, there are platters arranged like a buffet, piled with food fresh from the grill outside on the deck: steak strips and bell peppers and onions and mushrooms and sausages. At the very end, a half empty bag of hot dog buns awaits and a bowl full of slightly wilted salad. Changkyun inhales and immediately his mouth begins to water at the savory scents filling his nose.

“Who cooked?”

“It was a group effort,” Kihyun shares, picking up a paper plate from the stack of them at one end of the table and handing it to Changkyun. Then he picks one up for himself. The utensils are silver, but plastic. “But mostly me and Mingyu. That’s why I showered...I smelled like smoke.”

“That doesn’t...really sound like a bad thing,” Changkyun offers, following Kihyun’s lead and using his plastic fork to spear food items onto his plate. He tries to be modest, but in the end, his eyes are bigger than his stomach, and he walks away with way more than he’d intended. He might have also been distracted watching the way the tendons in Kihyun’s arms shifted and tightened as he moved down the line of food.

They go out onto the deck with their plates. The sun has set a little further, the sky darkening, but the light is still okay, the in-between time with in-between light. Kihyun walks straight to Hoseok, and Changkyun, like a puppy trailing after its owner, follows a few paces behind, cataloging the difference in size he sees when Kihyun pulls up to stand beside Hoseok. Kihyun is shorter, though not by too much. But he’s much narrower. Hoseok’s muscled bulk is only emphasized by Kihyun’s slight frame. He watches them tilt their heads toward each other, watches Kihyun whisper something into Hoseok’s ear, and then they’re both looking back at him and Hoseok is taking a little step to the left and Kihyun is gesturing to Changkyun to fill the space between them.

“Come on, the view’s great,” Kihyun says, his voice getting a little lost in the wind and in the rhythmic sound of the ocean’s waves.

Changkyun clears his throat. Heart picking up speed for no reason he can discern, he steps between Hoseok and Kihyun to the railing of the deck. Puts his plate down on the wooden beam. It really is beautiful, the ocean with the setting sun glittering across its waves, the smooth expanse of sand directly underneath them. Far out in the distance, Changkyun thinks he can see a cruise ship.

“Changkyun, this is Hoseok,” Kihyun says. “My boyfriend.”

They shake hands. Hoseok’s smile is still so gentle, reaching his eyes. Reaching his whole body, it seems. It makes Changkyun feel warm, like he's wrapped in a fluffy blanket in bed.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Changkyun says.

“Likewise.” His voice is as gentle as his smile, like warm tea soothing as it goes down your throat.

.

Changkyun thinks he will not be spending any time moping on the beach alone like he'd originally thought when he learned that Seungkwan would be abandoning him. The boys here are an open bunch, friendly and welcoming and genuine. The sun has set by now and Changkyun has had two beers when his threshold is usually one-and-a-half and everything is a little fuzzy and light, no weight on his shoulders. He doesn't have the best tolerance. Whatever.

The boys on the deck have piled inside and the boys in the basement who had been playing ping pong -- and Changkyun still can't really believe there was a _ping pong_ table in the house -- have moved upstairs and now they’re all in the living room, six boys piled onto the couch meant for four at most, three on the floor, and Kihyun sideways in Hoseok’s lap in the loveseat and Changkyun sitting at their feet propped against the armrest. It’s cozy and everyone is laughing and even though Changkyun can’t remember the joke that was told he’s laughing too.

“Let’s play a game!” Jooheon suggests loudly. He’s one of the boys on the couch, squished into the cushions so far he’s barely visible. Minhyuk is on top of him, almost completely.

“No thinking games,” Minhyuk says quickly. “I’ve had too many shots.”

“By yourself,” Hyungwon says with a scoff and an eye-roll, teasing. “No one asked you to.”

“I just wanted to catch up!” Minhyuk says, his last word ending on a squeak.

“No thinking games,” Hyunwoo agrees to placate them. “How about pizza box?”

“What’s that?” Everyone turns to look at him. With a start, Changkyun realizes he himself had asked the question. “I mean,” he says, “no, yeah, that’s what I mean.”

Minhyuk sits forward, hands up and moving as he explains. “You just get a pizza box and open it up flat and go around the table and spin a coin? And wherever the coin lands you draw a shape and write your name in it. And then if someone lands in your space, you have to drink. But in the next round you do the coin thing and if the coin lands somewhere blank you can draw a shape and make up a rule! Like, take a shot. Or, like, make-out with Hyunwoo-hyung, or, like. Yeah, you know?”

Kihyun hums and kicks his foot out a little bit, catching Changkyun’s attention. “Sounds easy.” He’s flushed, too, but just barely, his cheeks an attractive light pink. Hoseok’s arms are around his waist, his cheek pillowed against Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Too easy,” Soonyoung says. “And we don't have a pizza box...Let’s play something else.”

In the suggestions and debate about what game to play next that follows, Changkyun starts to lose interest, and gets up to wander into the kitchen. Maybe he should just make himself another drink. He’s only had beers so far so he eyes the bottle of tequila that had been left out on the counter, wondering if he should step it up. Seungkwan would be proud of him for even considering.

Seungkwan. He hasn’t texted him to update him on the Developing Situation.

Changkyun takes his phone out of his pocket and leans against the kitchen counter, back to the group, and sends Seungkwan a quick message.

 **Changkyun  
** Hey  
Are you awake? 

 **Seungkwan  
** It is 9:40PM on a Friday? Yes? 

 **Changkyun  
** I made it to Jeju alive 

 **Seungkwan  
** I wasn’t worried 

 **Changkyun  
** Don’t be a dick

  **Seungkwan  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
How’s the pickings?

 **Changkyun  
** Everyone is really adorable and i’m just here like a mop

 **Seungkwan  
** But a cute mop uwu

 **Changkyun  
** I have a serious question.  
Okay? 

 **Seungkwan  
** okay. Shoot

 **Changkyun  
** Have you ever had to kiss two boys at once?

 **Seungkwan  
** /had/ to? Uhh you make it sound like a bad thing?   
Like an errand? This is not an errand.   
This is on your bucket list.   
put it on your bucket list.  
It is on my bucket list too.

 **Changkyun  
** Okay but. There are these two guys here and they’re boyfriends and  
I’m pretty sure they’re both  
Coming onto me? Or interested?  
What do i do?

 **Seungkwan  
** Hold on let me consult with vernon

 **Seungkwan  
** I’ve consulted. Vernon says, are they coming onto you separately or together?

 **Changkyun  
** together…?

 **Seungkwan  
** My friend i don’t know how you got so lucky but  
Go for it. Whatever it is. Say yes.

 **Changkyun  
** Say yes?

 **Seungkwan  
** Yes to life. To adventure. To excitement. To spontaneous threesomes!!!!!  
look at it this way if you read it wrong and get in between them  
you're a homewrecker  
which is also on my bucket list

Changkyun can picture Seungkwan mashing his thumbs over the keys of his phone, and slides his phone back into his pocket, frowning a little as he thinks. Changkyun isn’t against the idea of having multiple partners at once, not that he’s had experience with this sort of thing; it’s just that he’s barely managed to have a twosome, let alone a threesome. A couple of rushed blowjobs, both giving and receiving, and drunken make-outs, and two or three embarrassing one-night stands (not sure about one of them because the other guy passed out in the middle of kissing, which was: not a self-esteem boost) are what Changkyun has under his belt.

Plus, he’s not sure about spontaneous. This weekend isn’t about hooking up; it’s about connecting with someone. Seungkwan had said it best: his mother and father had met at this house. Though the popularity of the house has grown, and the groups of people who stay within it has changed and diversified, the legacy remains.

Changkyun pours himself some tequila into a solo cup and swigs a mouthful with some ice. It burns on the way down. Then he makes himself an easy tequila-based cocktail: tequila, grapefruit juice from the fridge, some club soda, and a squeeze of lime. Whoever had stocked the fridge had been thoughtful. He’s only known Kihyun for a few hours but he has an inkling that he had a role in the grocery shopping for the weekend.

When he turns around with his drink in hand, the room spins dangerously and there’s Hoseok standing there in front of him with wide-eyes and his mouth slightly open and then the room tilts on its axis as Changkyun startles. Changkyun’s hands come up so that he can right himself, but his drink is still in his hand so it splashes out of his cup and right into Hoseok’s pretty, surprised face.

His drink drips down Hoseok’s chin and drenches the top of his shirt. A moment of silence between them as Changkyun's ears go hot and red and he's so mortified he thinks seriously about making a run for it and burying himself in the sand outside.

But then Hoseok, eyes screwed shut, licks his lips and says, “That's pretty good. Can you make me one, too?”

.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my god,” Changkyun whispers in horror. “I’m so sorry! I just -- I was falling and! The drink! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He sees Kihyun turn his head to watch them from the living room, curiosity piqued, and then the smaller boy is walking over to join them in the kitchen, leaving behind the others who are still deciding if they should play a game.

Hoseok, dripping, just smiles at him and tilts his head. “It’s okay, Changkyun,” he says. “It’s fine. I’ll just, uh.” And then he gathers the bottom of his shirt into his hands and lifts the fabric to wipe at his face, revealing a seriously impressively toned stomach. Changkyun’s eyes can’t help but move to where Hoseok’s hip bones form a v, the planes of muscle there smooth, tight, but undeniably soft.

When Kihyun reaches them he bursts out laughing, and Changkyun unintentionally grimaces, uncertain what to do with himself. But then Kihyun’s shoulder is pressing against Changkyun’s and his arm is coming around Changkyun’s waist and he’s still laughing, close to Changkyun’s side, the vibrations from his laughter traveling through Changkyun also and making him grin. “You!” Kihyun manages between breaths and pointing at his boyfriend, who has thankfully put down his shirt by now so that Changkyun doesn’t have to be distracted anymore. “Of course this would happen to Hoseok.”

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun says again, less anguished this time. “It just slipped.”

“C’mon,” Kihyun says. He holds out his hand and takes Hoseok by the wrist. “Let’s go upstairs and clean you up.”

Starts dragging Hoseok away, who follows like a little lamb. But then they stop at the bottom of the stairs and look back at Changkyun, who feels a blush start to form over the bridge of his nose.

“Aren’t you coming?” Hoseok asks, all unassuming and innocent, eyes big and bright.

“Y-yeah,” Changkyun stutters out. “Be right there. Let me just -- clean up a bit.”

Satisfied with his answer, Hoseok nods and crowds against Kihyun as they walk up the stairs, holding his boyfriend from behind and, from the little shouts and laughter erupting from Kihyun, probably tickling him or mouthing at Kihyun’s neck or biting his ear, or --

Changkyun turns to the counter when they round the bend in the staircase and out of view. Puts his fists on the counter. Half-heartedly throws a fistful of napkins on the floor to soak up the remains of his drink. He tosses the solo cup into the trash and then the wet napkins also, heart building up speed in his chest.

 _Just go upstairs,_ a voice sounding suspiciously like Seungkwan in his head says. “Say yes,” he mumbles to himself.

.

The door to the bedroom is slightly ajar. Changkyun can hear noises behind it. Gasping noises. He leans his ear against the door, and that shot of tequila he took earlier makes itself known and he falls against bodily, yelping as the door flies open and he crashes to the ground.

“Changkyun!”

Kihyun’s voice.

Changkyun keeps his eyes to the floor. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to interrupt anything! I’ll just -- go--”

“Interrupt?”

That’s Hoseok.

Changkyun looks up and sees them both just inside the small connected bathroom, Hoseok against the sink counter and Kihyun with his hand raised near Hoseok’s face, a small white towel in his fist. Hoseok doesn’t have his shirt on. His chest is all firm, developed muscle. His nipples are two small tight circles against the plane of his creamy skin. 

“I heard noises…” Changkyun mutters, getting up off the floor and brushing imaginary dust from his knees. He wanders closer to the bathroom like a moth drawn to light.

“Kihyun is a sadist and the towel he’s using is _really_ cold.”

“ _Someone_ used up all the hot water in the shower earlier,” Kihyun snaps, puffing up cutely in indignation.

“That was _you_ ,” Hoseok says calmly.

Kihyun is immediately sheepish and deflates. “Oh, right.” Then he dabs at Hoseok’s face again. “Hm, you might want to shower anyway,” Kihyun says. “It’s all over and in your hair.”

Changkyun made such a mess. “Sorry…”

Kihyun tuts. “Stop that. It’s fine. You’re forgiven.” The smile he flashes to Changkyun over his shoulder is bright and blinding. Changkyun blinks against it, stunned. “You’re pretty jumpy, though, which is surprising...it’s cute.”

“It’s what?”

“Cute,” Hoseok says.

“I’m jumpy because you make me nervous, though,” Changkyun blurts. He slaps his hand over his mouth after, appalled at his own forthrightness.

Hoseok raises one eyebrow in question. “Why is that?”

“You’re both so handsome,” Changkyun says behind his hand, squeaking a little. He can’t stop himself from oversharing. He is way more affected by the alcohol than he thought. “I’m drunk,” he complains.

“You’ve had, like, two beers.”

“And a shot!” Changkyun protests.

Kihyun smacks his hand lightly over Hoseok’s right pec, frowning. “Don’t shame him,” he says.

The way Hoseok softens is completely and immediate. His eyes shimmer when he looks at Kihyun, his shoulders round, his spine curves. “Okay, sorry,” he murmurs, cupping his hand around Kihyun’s waist and drawing him close.

“Not Changkyun’s fault he’s a lightweight,” Kihyun says, giggling.

“Hey!” 

When Kihyun laughs quietly the sound still echoes within the bathroom. He falls against Hoseok and Hoseok’s other hand comes around him naturally, enveloping Kihyun in his hold. Changkyun thinks he sees them sway. Strangely, it doesn’t feel like he’s interrupting.

Then Kihyun holds his hand out to him, wiggling his fingers. “Come here,” he says.

Changkyun takes his hand, like he’s been magnetized, and closes the distance between them in a few steps. This close, so close, he could reach out and touch them both, wrap his arms around both. “Yeah?”

“Wanna try something,” Kihyun whispers, and leans forward and kisses Changkyun on the lips, a light fluttering touch, and his lips are so soft Changkyun feels like he’s being kissed by a cloud.

Changkyun’s eyes close. He sighs against Kihyun’s lips. Feel Kihyun pull away and then there are fingers under his chin, tilting his head up, and another pair of lips on his. Different lips. Hoseok’s lips. Changkyun’s toes curl into the carpet.

Hoseok pulls away, too. He waits for two breaths, synced among all three of them, and then he asks, “Is this okay?”

Changkyun nods hastily, eyes flying open to catch their gazes both focused on him. Inviting but nervous gazes. He sees Kihyun chewing on his bottom lip and stopping when Changkyun notices.

“I mean,” Changkyun says. “I’ve never done anything like this before, but. Yeah. It’s okay. It’s good.”

“We’re also...” Kihyun starts, chewing on his lip again. “Pretty new to this, too. But we’ve been talking about it for a while. And we want to -- we want you. But we can go slow. So slow.” 

Changkyun nods again, breathless. “Yeah,” he says. “That would be good.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all...i thought there would be smut but i dunno if i'm feeling it...i changed the rating. sorry ;A;


	4. Chapter 4

Changkyun wakes up in between two bodies: the person on his left is pressed up against his back, his arm heavy and draped over Changkyun’s side, while the person on his right is curled up in front of him, chest to chest, his face tucked against Changkyun’s neck as he sleeps. The sun is slanting in through the windows. Changkyun realizes belatedly that there are no curtains on the windows, so the full force of the mid-morning sun is beaming down into the bedroom and warming his skin all over. Or maybe that’s the warmth from being snuggled between Hoseok and Kihyun.

Changkyun hums, a waking-up noise, and shifts just slightly so that he can wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist in front of him, pulling him just a little bit closer and throwing a leg over Kihyun’s hip.

“ _Humph_ ,” is the noise Kihyun makes blearily. “What…?”

“Did you know you sleep with your eyes kind of open?” Changkyun whispers, lips curling up into a grin when Kihyun makes a disgruntled face, all drawn eyebrows and scrunched nose, and tries to push Changkyun away with his fists against his chest. His coordination in the morning, however, is not something to be admired.

“Shut up,” Kihyun mumbles, settling against Changkyun again. “It’s bright, what the fuck.”

“No curtains.”

Behind him, Hoseok makes a noise of discontent and squeezes his arm against Changkyun’s middle. “Why is there talking.”

“Because I woke up and remembered that last night happened,” Changkyun says, twisting to peer over his shoulder at Hoseok, who still has his eyes resolutely shut. “And, uh. You said we could talk in the morning and, well, now it’s morning.”

Kihyun sighs, a slow soothing noise, and rolls away from Changkyun, sitting up and stretching luxuriously. He’s wearing just a huge t-shirt and boxers and he looks so sleep-soft and kitten-like that Changkyun can’t help but coo. “Okay,” Kihyun says, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist. “But first, breakfast.”

.

Kihyun ends up starting on making breakfast for the whole house, and once the smell of bacon in the oven begins the permeate through every room, the other boys rouse one by one and gather in the living room and at the kitchen table, all in various states of wakefulness and battling hangovers. Jooheon takes up a whole couch, hugging a pillow to his stomach as he lays on his side and whines about his head, and not five minutes later Minhyuk is spooning him, seemingly asleep again. No one bothers them.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung are asleep at the table, leaning against each other in their seats, while Mingyu is busy trying to balance cheese crackers on every inch of exposed skin on the both of them.

Kihyun puts Changkyun on bacon-watching duty. “No one likes them raw,” Kihyun advises. “But no one wants cancer from them being all burnt and black, either.”

Changkyun nods and watches the bacon bubble through the little window in the oven. Mingyu abandons his mission with the cheese crackers and helps Kihyun make an egg scramble with scallions and cheese. Kihyun flips pancakes at the griddle.

Changkyun thinks about last night as the bacon crisps. After the kiss…

They had all kissed a little more. And then they had kissed a little more on the bed, and then Kihyun and Hoseok had wanted to cuddle, and that was how Changkyun ended up between them. They talked. Changkyun learned that Kihyun and Hoseok have just graduated, while Changkyun was still in school. Hoseok is now in music production and Kihyun will be going to school again in the fall to become an elementary music teacher. They both love to sing. When Changkyun told them that sometimes he makes up his own raps in his free time, Hoseok joked they should form some sort of musical trio and hit the streets of Seoul. Then Kihyun had started playing with Changkyun’s hair and Changkyun had drifted off slowly but surely to sleep, helped along by the soft scritches against his scalp by Kihyun’s blunt fingernails. He wanted to know more but couldn’t keep his eyes open, and seeing this, Kihyun had kissed him on the forehead and promised, “Let’s talk in the morning.”

“I think they’re good.” Changkyun jumps at Hoseok’s voice by his ear.

Hoseok laughs, squatting down by Changkyun in front of the oven and bumping his shoulder against his. “Lost in thought?”

“Hm.” Changkyun makes a noise of affirmation.

Hoseok suggests, “Let’s take our breakfast upstairs.”

So they do. Kihyun prepares a plate heaping full of pancakes and bacon and Hoseok prepares a plate of the eggs and Changkyun holds two mugs of coffee, one for himself and one of Hoseok. Kihyun, Changkyun learns, can’t really stomach coffee but can chug energy drinks like a pro. Going up the stairs takes coordination and balance, but they all manage, and Kihyun only drops one piece of bacon from his plate which Hoseok quickly retrieves and scarfs down with a sheepish smile on his face.

They sit on the floor of the bedroom, plates in front of them and the door mostly closed. Changkyun can hear the morning noises the other boys are making downstairs: soft conversations, plates being stacked and silverware clanging against glass and water running in the sink. But then he hears the ocean, so close, the waves foaming against the sand, and this drowns out everything downstairs.

“So,” Kihyun starts, cutting up the pancakes into pieces on his plate. He spears it and raises it to Changkyun’s lips. “Freaking out at all?”

Changkyun takes the piece into his mouth, the pillowy sweetness of the pancake bursting against his tongue. Chews. Swallows. “Not freaking out,” he promises. “Intrigued? Curious? Why me?”

Kihyun looks at Hoseok, and Hoseok looks at Kihyun. Hoseok says, “You’re adorable. And slightly awkward? And kind. There was just something...that tugged at us both, when we saw you?”

Changkyun tries not to deflate. “So...it’s just that I’m, like, weird?”

Kihyun’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “No! Where did that come from? You’re really chill, and we want to get to know you, and yeah, maybe you’re a little weird but we like that!” He feeds him another piece of pancake, and then he feeds Hoseok, too, looking like a tiny little ball of misplaced anger.

Changkyun finds it endearing. “I think...you guys are so...perfect.”

Kihyun blushes, his ears pink, and Hoseok smiles until his eyes are closed. “I mean, we’re not,” Hoseok says. “But thanks.”

“So what happens with this?” Changkyun asks, sipping at his coffee now. He’d put too much sugar in it but he needs the caffeine too much right now to justify going back downstairs to make a better cup. “Like, we hook up a little this weekend, and then what?”

They look at each other again, their gazes soft and searching. Changkyun envies that, how they seem to be able to communicate without saying anything at all. He wants that one day, with someone, maybe with the two of them even. Kihyun says, “It’s up to you, I think. We would want to -- date you. Take you out. But we’d understand also if you don’t want to do anything past this weekend.”

He looks disappointed saying those words but tries to smile anyway. Hoseok scoots closer to rub his hand along Kihyun’s back and side.

“It’s up to me?” Hoseok and Kihyun nod, almost completely in sync, and Changkyun can’t help but crack a smile. "Then I guess you'll have to be good to me."

The wide eyes Hoseok and Kihyun both give him make Changkyun laugh outright, and gradually they both soften, laughing also. "Should've known you'd make us work," Kihyun mutters under his breath, looking pleased.

.


	5. epilogue

**Seungkwan  
** So did you have to kiss two boys this weekend 

 **Changkyun  
** Had to. It was torture. So many tongues. 

 **Seungkwan  
** Kyunnie don’t be gross

 **Changkyun  
** Keke you’re just jealous  
I have knocked something off your bucket list  
I’m winning 

 **Seungkwan  
** Youre not winning you can’t WIN at a bucket list because then you die 

 **Changkyun  
** I don’t really follow the logic or care  
:p

 

Changkyun puts his phone aside as it buzzes incessantly with Seungkwan’s outrage and grins to himself. This weekend was eye-opening for him. He, Hoseok, and Kihyun went hiking together, swam in the ocean together, sunbathed together. They showered together and it wasn’t even strange past the initial shock of new nakedness, and then it was even...comfortable. They slept in the same bed and kissed and touched each other and made each other gasp.

Changkyun had never really considered himself a date-able guy but here he is in the backseat of Hoseok’s car, and Kihyun is napping in his lap, and the beach is behind them and in front of them, Seoul.

“How much longer?” Changkyun asks Hoseok, catching his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

He can tell Hoseok is smiling. He says, “Just over halfway there.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
